


Unüberbrückbare Differenzen

by Servena



Series: Unüberbrückbare Differenzen [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Hoth, Sarcasm, T47
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia möchte einen Erkundungsflug unternehmen. Allerdings hätte sie sich lieber einen anderen Piloten ausgesucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unüberbrückbare Differenzen

Mit raschen Schritten eilte Leia durch den Gang der Echo-Basis und zog dabei den Reißverschluss ihrer gefütterten Jacke bis zum Kinn hoch. Ihr Atem kam in weißen Wölkchen aus ihrem Mund und fröstelnd rieb sie die Hände in den weißen Handschuhen aneinander.

Dieser Eisplanet war einfach ein Fluch, dachte sie bei sich, man konnte nicht einmal die Heizung aufdrehen, da die gesamte Anlage auf massivem Eis gebaut war, das sonst zu schmelzen drohte. Hätte das Imperium ihre Basis auf Yavin IV doch nie entdeckt! Der Dschungelplanet war im Gegensatz zu Hoth geradezu komfortabel.

Aber da gab es nichts zu machen, zumindest war die Chance, dass das Imperium sie hier entdeckte, denkbar gering.

Sie fing einen Offizier ab, der ihr entgegen kam. „Haben Sie Captain Solo gesehen?“

„Das letzte Mal in Hangar 7, Prinzessin“, gab dieser zurück.

Sie nickte ihm dankend zu und ging weiter. „Na, dem werde ich Beine machen“, murmelte sie.

Die Schiebetür tat sich mit einem leisen Zischen auf. Vor ihr lag Hangar 7, voll gestellt mit den X-Flüglern der Sonderstaffel und einigen Schneegleitern. Die Halle erstreckte sich über mehrere 100 Meter und war zum Nordplateau hin offen. Dort konnte man einen Ausschnitt des bleigrauen Himmels erkennen. Es herrschte ein emsiges Treiben, an etlichen Schiffen wurden Reparaturen ausgeführt und hin und wieder startete oder landete ein Aufklärungsflieger.

Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, in all dem Durcheinander den Millenium Falken zu entdecken. Sie stellte sich neben den Heckantrieb und sah mit verschränkten Armen zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann herauf, der auf dem Dach des Frachters arbeitete.

„Chewie, reich mir mal den Schraubenschlüssel – nein, den _anderen_!“ Irgendetwas klirrte, der Wookie gab ein frustriertes Grollen von sich. „Scheiße!“ Ein Knallen ertönte, das sich verdächtig nach einem Tritt gegen Metall anhörte.

Leia schwang sich auf die Tragfläche. „Was zur Hölle machen Sie da eigentlich?“, fragte sie spöttisch.

„Ich tausche ein geschmolzenes Aggregat aus, damit uns nicht die Karre bei der nächsten Gelegenheit um die Ohren fliegt“, erklärte Han Solo und beugte sich tief über die Stelle, an der er die Metallplatten gelöst hatte. „Zumindest ist das die Theorie.“

„Bei der Schrottmühle ist doch ohnehin nichts mehr zu retten“, gab sie zurück.

Er sah sie empört an. „Na hören Sie mal, diese ‚Schrottmühle’ hat Ihnen immerhin das Leben gerettet, falls ich Euer Hochwohlgeboren daran erinnern darf. Was verschafft mir überhaupt die Ehre Eurer Anwesenheit?“

Erneut verschränkte sie die Arme. „Sie haben vor zwei Tagen geprahlt, es wäre überhaupt kein Problem, die T47 winterfest zu machen.“

„Ist es auch nicht“, sagte er, während er tiefer in das Innere des Schiffes hineinkroch, um besser arbeiten zu können.

„Dann können Sie mir vermutlich erklären, warum die Hälfte der Schneegleiter im Hangar fest hängt, weil sie bei den Außentemperaturen versagen? Anstatt sich nur um Ihren eigenen Kram zu kümmern, könnten Sie vielleicht den Hauch von Solidarität zeigen, falls Ihnen das Wort überhaupt etwas sagt.“

„Sie haben doch mit Sicherheit Techniker für so etwas. Chewie, den Fusionsschneider!“

Sie griff in die Werkzeugkiste und hielt ihm das Werkzeug unter die Nase. Einen Moment sah er sie wortlos an, dann nahm er ihr den Gegenstand ab. „Danke“, murmelte er.

„Falls Sie es bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt haben, wir haben _nie_ genug Leute. Das ist so etwas wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz jeder Rebellion. Anstatt also sinnlos an Ihrer Karre herumzuschrauben, könnten Sie ihr angebliches Wissen mal zum Einsatz bringen.“

Er hielt inne und sah sie an. „Wenn Sie etwas von mir wollen, warum fragen Sie nicht einfach? Oder lässt das Ihr Stolz nicht zu?“

Sie seufzte entnervt. „Sie genießen das oder?“ Sein Grinsen sprach Bände. „Also, können Sie den Schneegleiter zum Laufen bekommen oder nicht?“

„Wann?“

„Jetzt.“ Und als sie seinen Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Ihr Schiff läuft Ihnen schon nicht weg. Ich bezweifle, dass es in diesem Zustand überhaupt fliegt.“

„Also schön. Wenn Sie das glücklich macht, Prinzesschen…“ Er legte das Werkzeug beiseite und kletterte hinter ihr her vom Schiff.

„Warum haben Sie es überhaupt so eilig?“, fragte er, während er ihr durch den Hangar folgte.

„Ich plane einen Erkundungsflug, aber alle funktionierenden Gleiter sind draußen. Außerdem muss gegen das Problem endlich mal was getan werden, wir können uns solche Ausfälle nicht leisten.“ Sie erreichten einen etwas abseits stehenden T47, einen Gleiter in der üblichen Pfeilform, der nur für Flüge in der Atmosphäre geeignet war.

„Wieso machen Sie überhaupt Erkundungsflüge?“, fragte er, während er einen Blick in das bereits geöffnete Heck warf. „Dazu haben Sie doch Leute.“

„Ich mache mir gern selber ein Bild. Das erleichtert die Leitung einer solchen Mission.“ Sie lehnte sich an die Seite des Gleiters und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er den Antrieb unter die Lupe nahm.

„Leitungen scheinen frei zu sein…ist da Frostschutz drauf?“

„Was denken Sie denn?“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Der enthält mehr Frostschutz als Benzin.“

„Mhm“, meinte Han Solo nachdenklich. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, nur unterbrochen von den Geräuschen von Werkzeug auf Metall.

„Scheint doch nicht so leicht zu sein“, kommentierte sie schließlich sein Schweigen.

„Verlangen Sie etwa Wunder von mir? Dafür ist der Wunderknabe zuständig, ich bestimmt nicht!“

„Sie sind ja bloß eifersüchtig.“

Sein Kopf tauchte hinter dem Heck auf. „Eifersüchtig? _Sie_ sind ja nur frustriert, weil Sie nicht zugeben können, dass Sie mich mögen!“

„ _Sie_ mögen?“, wiederholte sie entsetzt und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Eher küsse ich Ihren Wookie! Wovon träumen Sie eigentlich nachts? – Nein, warten Sie, das will ich gar nicht wissen.“

„Jaja, versuchen Sie nur weiter, es zu verstecken! Ich weiß genau, was in Ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vorgeht.“

„ _Das_ bezweifle ich“, gab sie bissig zurück.

„Warum haben sie mich sonst auch gefragt? Als ob Sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hätten.“

„Glauben Sie mir, Sie waren wirklich meine letzte Rettung, sonst hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht gefragt!“

„Wie Sie meinen…“ Er verschwand wieder hinter dem Gleiter und es war lautes Klappern zu hören.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Motor? Bekommen Sie das noch hin, bevor es dunkel wird?“

„Der Motor selbst ist gar nicht das Problem…reichen Sie mir mal den 8er-Schraubenschlüssel.“ Sie tat es und runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

Er fluchte. „So wird das nichts, das sitzt bombenfest. Verdammte Kälte. Können sie mir mal den Schlagschrauber…-“

„Bin ich jetzt ihr Helferlein oder was?“

„Wollen Sie die Karre zum Laufen kriegen oder nicht?“, schoss er zurück.

„Fein“, gab sie nach und holte ihm besagtes Gerät. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie das hinbekommen? Ich habe da im Moment leichte Zweifel.“

„Notfalls können Sie immer noch ein Tauntaun nehmen“, schlug er vor.

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich reite bestimmt nicht auf so einem Pelztier! Die Viecher stinken erbärmlich.“

„Manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen für die gute Sache…“ Obwohl er mit dem Kopf immer noch im Heck des Gleiters steckte, konnte sie sich sein Grinsen denken.

„Ich denke, mein Soll an Opfer ist für heute bereits erfüllt“, gab sie trocken zurück.

Wider Erwarten kam jedoch von Han keine Entgegnung, stattdessen rief er plötzlich aus: „HA!“

„Heißt das, Sie haben den Fehler?“, fragte sie.

„Enteisungsdüsen verstopft. Und wie! So kann das ja nichts werden. Geben Sie mir mal den Torx-Schraubenzieher, das muss ich jetzt erstmal auseinander nehmen. Haben Ihre Jungs eigentlich noch nie was von Wartung gehört?“

„Den was?“, unterbrach sie ihn irritiert.

„Da drüben, sternförmige Spitze, Schätzchen.“

Sie warf ihm besagten Schraubenzieher beinahe an den Kopf. „Ihr Schätzchen bin ich ganz bestimmt nicht!“

In dem Moment betrat General Rieekan den Hangar und schritt auf sie zu. „Prinzessin Leia! Man kann Ihnen den Erkundungsflug also nicht ausreden?“

Sie wandte sich um. „Auf keinen Fall, General. Für die Entwicklung einer starken Verteidigung ist es unabdingbar, das Gelände zu kennen“, gab sie zurück.

„Mir wäre es lieber, Sie nähmen einen erfahrenen Piloten mit“, gab der ältere Mann zu bedenken.

Sie nickte. „Ich hatte an jemanden von der Sonderstaffel gedacht.“

„Die sind im Moment aber alle draußen, befürchte ich. Wir lassen die Sensoren noch mal überprüfen, damit wir nicht überrascht werden. Da Captain Solo Ihnen ohnehin schon behilflich ist, warum nehmen Sie ihn nicht mit?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee wäre…“, sagte Leia ausweichend. „Er hat nicht ausreichend Erfahrung mit den Gleitern.“

In dem Moment tauchte Han Solo wieder hinter dem Gleiter auf. „Ich habe diese Dinger schon geflogen, da haben Sie noch mit Puppen gespielt, meine Liebe. Keine Erfahrung!“ Er schnaubte abfällig.

Sie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Wollten Sie nicht Ihr Schiff flugfähig machen?“

„Ich bin mir sicher, das hat Zeit“, sagte der General.

„Ehrlich gesagt wäre mir jemand anders lieber. Han und ich haben hier ein paar…unüberbrückbare Differenzen, würde ich sagen.“

Der General lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich kenne Sie doch, Leia, Ihr diplomatisches Geschick ist unübertroffen. Im Moment kann ich leider keinen anderen meiner Piloten abstellen. Wenn Sie sich also als unfähig sehen, mit Captain Solo…“ Er musste nicht weiter sprechen. „Oh, meinetwegen!“ Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Fein. Aber ich fliege!“

„Das glaube ich kaum, Prinzessin! Falls Sie es vergessen haben, _ich_ bin hier der Captain.“

General Rieekan war schon zu weit entfernt, um Leias hitzige Entgegnung zu verstehen. Er lächelte leicht.

Wie konnte irgendjemand _nicht_ sehen, dass sie verliebt waren?


End file.
